Love Gone Wrong
by XsexyXsitaXsceneX
Summary: this is a story i made up with some of the characters of Kanpai! disclaimor on the characters... they are not mine!


lOVE GONE WRONG

Death consumes her, theres nothing left to see. Just a stone cold body, nothing left to see at all. A cut up, bruised, pain filled body, nothing left but, juest that same old body that no one cared about. That same old body that everyone used to hit, kick, scar, push, and drown every single day. All She ever wanted was to be loved by the one she loves the most. But lets not get ahead of outselfs, so lets go back to when she first meets her loved one shall we?

She waits in the care with her mother as her loved one gets off the bus. She sees him and gets out of the care and runs to him yelling him name, he looks up and sees her running to were he is. "KenKen!!" she yelled as she comes to a stop infront of him. "KenKen... I's so happy to see you in person..." she smiles sweetly as she said that. He smiled back and said, "And its nice to finaly meet you tin person to.. Nao." He huged her and held her close, his sister walked up to them and tapped his shoulder. " KenKen, who is she and help me with these bags will you??" she said as she glared at the girl that was in her brothers arms. "This is Nao, she is the girl we came to see, Akiko. And i guess I could held you with the bags..." He said as he let go of a shaking Nao and helped Akiko with the bags and turned back to Nao. "So hunn, wheres the car.. So we can put these bags down.." He said as he looked around the way she came and searched for the car. "Its this way.." Nao said as she turned and walked away to were her care is. She got in the car and told her mother to 'pop the trunk', her mother did and she helped them get their bags in the trunk and got back in the car and turned on her music for the long ride home. KenKen and Akiko both looked at her with a look that said 'What the fuck' all over it. She the looks back at them and smiled sweetly, they both laughed, because Nao looked so innocent and yet she is listening to Death Metal. They thought that is was so funny that she was like that. Nao blinked in confusion that they were laughing for no reason at all. "Hmmm.. Whatever." With that said she turned around in her seat and banged her head along with the beat of the music. Once they got to her home they picked KenKen's and Akiko's rooms so that they could unpack for their stay. KenKen sat on his bed since he finished unpacking and putting away the things were they needed to be. He smiled and said, "I cant believe that I'm really here." Her lughed lighly and stoped as her heared the door open and and he snapped his head up to see who it was. " Oh..lts only you... Nao..." He said with a grin. Nao laughed softy and said, "Yeah, its me... You got a problem with that, baby??" KenKen smiles and layed down on the bed and beckoned for her to come over to the bed, she went over and he pulled down to the bed and on to him. She giggled and cuddled with him, then Akiko came in with out warning and saw the sceen. KenKen and Nao were kissing nonstop, "EWWWWW!!!!" yelled Akiko, "Thats just wrong!!!" They all laughed and then Akiko stared at them, because Nao is still on top of KenKen with his arms around her holding her to him. "KenKen let her go... I need to talk to her." Akiko said softly almost a growl. KenKen let go of Nao and looked at Akiko and glared at her. "Dont you dare saying anything mean to her... Akiko." he said with total acid in his voice. "Fine fine..." Akiko said, "Come on Nao." Akiko grabed Nao's hand and pulled her out of the room. "What are you doing in my brothers room. You do know that he has a girlfriend, dont you??" Akiko whispered so softly that Nao could hardely hear. "Yes i do know that he has a girlfriend, and im that girl. I wouldn't be kissing him if i wasnt, now would I??" Nao said harshly. Akiko was taken back by this. "Well... You know what!! I dont like you!!" Akiko said as she walked away from Nao. 'What a bitch.' Nao thought as she walked backinto the room that James is in. "KenKen your sister is a total bitch. You know that right??" Nao said as she walked up to KenKen's bed and she climed on top of him and kissed him. "Yeah.. I know that she is... My little Nao.." KenKen said as she kissed her back. They both cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms. When she woke up she found no one in the room, she looked around and found a note saying, 'Come down stairs and see your little supprise.' Nao giggled and went down stairs to see what her supprise is. When she got down starits she fell down and stared at him. "K-Ke-KenKen... What are you doing?" she studdered, because you see KenKen was only in his boxers, he steared at her and smiled. "Well... This is your suprise.. Hun..." he said as he stared to blush under her stare. Nao giggled and blushed a little and she relised why he blushed. "I'm... Sorry... Ken-kun..." she said as she blushed more. "It's ok Nao-chan..." he said with a little laugh. He then jumped on her and smiled as she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh KenKen... I love you so much..." Nao said, she then kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled. He held her her close to his body. "I love you too... My sweet little Nao." he said with a caring tone. After a month of hugs, kisses, sex, and cuddling. KenKen started to hang out with his friends more and more, leaving Nao at home alone with his sister. "You should have known this was going to happen... Nao..." Akiko said as she walked into the room with a grin on her face. Nao started to tear up, "Yeah... I know..." she said softly Nao started to cry, then she got up and ran to her room and slamed the door and locked it behind her. Nao cryed untill KenKen walked into her room without knocking. "Nao, what are you doing. I dont remember my sweet little Nao crying. I remember my sweet little Nao was strong, kind, sweet and loving. What happend to her??" he said with a a fake sad look. Nao looked at him through her tears and said, "The Nao you knew never let you see yer cry... She only cryed what she is alone." Nao sniffed and got off her bed and walked out of the room, pushing anyone in her way or that got in her way. "Get our of my way..." Nao yelled out of anger, everyone looked at her as she walked out the door of the house. A year later KenKen started to beat her for no reason at all, breaking some of her ribs, 'KenKen why...' Nao thought, as she layed on the floor crying and gasping for air and flinching as she did so because of her brokend ribs. He kicked her a few more times befor leaving her there. Then Akiko his sister walked in and cleaned her up and put her back in bed and left the room knowing that she was no going to fall off the bed. Nao fell asleep dreaming of when she was happy with KenKen. Nao woke up crying because she wanted her old KenKen back. KenKen came home and went strait to beating Nao until she was on the edge of death, hewould then stopf and leave the room for Akiko to clean up. Nao could hardly breath, and when she did it was short and shallow. Akiko came in and cleaned Nao up again. "Oh, Nao... You poor girl... He only does this to you... Only you..." Akiko said. Nao cryed, "Why... Why only me... I didnt do anything... nothing at all..." Nao sobbed sotly. "I know... He's just dealing with some stuff rait now." Akiko replied. Nao sighed and said, "Yeah, I know... But still... Why me..." Nao cryed and Akiko comforted her. Years past and KenKen still beat Nao till near death. Everytime he did beat her she would cryed, and that just ended up in her being beaten even more then befor. "Heh... Your so usless to me now... Nao.." KenKen smirked and kicked an almost lifeless Nao as he said that. Nao was just hanging by a string of life. Her body all broken and bloody from him cutting, stabbing, hitting, kicking, and slicing away at her body for something she didnt do. There she goes her spirit, lifting away from her body and watched as KenKen spat at her body. "Useless bitch... Get up..." he said kicking her lifeless body, and growled in frustration as he went down to pick her up off the flour because she 'played' this game befor. He touched her and drew his hand back just as Akiko walked into the room and screamed, "KENKEN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" Akiko started to cry. "You... Killed her..." KenKen the started to cry to. "Oh god.. Akiko why..." he said and cryed harder. Nao's spirit cryed with them both, as she did some tears ran down Nao's stone cold face. "Look... KenKen look..." Akiko said pointing at Nao's body. KenKen looke and gasped, "She's crying.." He said softly, KenKen picked up her body and held her close, It still growing cold. "No... Nao... Please dont go... Please... Dont... Go..." KenKen said as he held her close. "KenKen stop... Thats not going to work... Nothings going to bring her back..." Akiko said as she kept crying. They cryed all night that night. A month passed and they got her funral pland out.

-Fast Foward To Funral-

Everyone was there crying for their loss, mostly KenKen. 'Why did I have to kill her... Didnt i love her?? I told her that I did..Oh god why her...Why not me...' KenKen thought. Everyone went home and went to bed after dinnner and cryed themselfs to sleep, month after month KenKen and Akiko visited Nao's grave, and brought black roses. And one point KenKen couldnt take it anymore and went to her grave with a gun in his hand. "I cant take it anymore... I'm sorry... I know that I promised that i would live for you... But I cant take it anymore. I'll be with you soon... My angel." he said as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger and fell to his knees then to the ground just as Akiko walked up to the grave with some black roses and saw the whole thing and droped the black roses and ran to her brothers body, and cryed as her brothers life was sliping threw her fingers as she did everything she could to keep him aline, but couldnt."No.. oh god no... Please dont go... KenKen please dont go..." Akiko cryed. "Im... Sorry... Akiko... I'll tell... Nao-chan... You said... Hi..." KenKen said befor he died. Two months later KenKen was buried next to Nao.

THE END


End file.
